Death Has Due Us Part
by DiagonAlley
Summary: After the war, Hermione ponders why Ginny is weeping over someone else’s grave instead of Ron or Harry’s One Shot Draco-Ginny, Mentioned Harry-Hermione


**Death Has Due Us Part**

**Author name**: Diagon Alley (1/1)

**Author email:**

**Category:** Angst, Romance

**Keywords:** Ginny, Draco, Post-War, Death, Hermione

**Spoilers:** _All The Books/All Five Books_

**Rating:** PG - Talks about some death nothing too bad

**Summary:** After the war, Hermione ponders why Ginny is weeping over someone else's grave instead of Ron or Harry's

It as strange as first to see her kneeling there crying--I had never assumed--but then it all made sense.

There was Ginevra Weasley, crying over a death eater's grave. This, however, was no mere death eater. This was the son of Lucius Malfoy, the death eater that was ruthless and cold hearted till the end. Draco Malfoy, one of the Top Ten on the Ministries Most Wanted Lists before the war end. He had held his mask till the very end; he was the perfect death eater, and then the perfect spy.

I had always suspected Gin would cry over Harry or her brother. Don't get me wrong--she did but she didn't fall to her knees and bawl at the grave of either of those two. Like I said it was strange at first, but then I remembered. I remembered the conversation I has heard Malfoy having with a Ginny. Of course I didn't know it was Ginny at the time, but now it was clear.

It was late Sunday night. , Harry, Ron, and I, along with most the Gryffindor seventh years were going to join the war, Dumbledore had received news of Voldemort's pending attack just hours before. That's when I heard Draco. At the time I thought he was being a snake, but now I know the truth.

"_Do you have to…?" A soft voice-- almost to the point I couldn't hear it--came between muffled sobs._

"_Yes, we've gone over this a hundred times. Tonight I join the Dark Lord and become a death eater," I heard the Slytherin say with a certain pride. At that time, I had assumed it was pride to be a death eater, but it was clear it was pride in his role for the Order._

"_You don't have to…" The soft feminine voice was becoming more urgent._

"_Yes I do…" His voice was soft yet determined. He had sounded tired almost._

"_Oh Draco, You have to promise me you're going to come back for me…" There was a long pause filled with muffled sobs._

"_Here take this ring…so you'll always have something to remember me by…" Back then I had scoffed wondering how that ruthless prick could have ever shown affection or love. In hindsight, I could tell it was his way of saying he wouldn't be coming back after the war._

"_But, Draco, you never promised…" I could tell he had cut her off by kissing her from the soft moan that was released._

"_Goodbye, love." I scrambled to hide, as I saw Draco run out of that room and down the hall._

I shook my head and watched Gin sadly. Draco had played the part of a death eater almost faultlessly. He had done everything from killing Penelope Clearwater, to torturing muggles; he had fooled everyone, including Voldemort. He kept his mask until the last moment, a moment that would haunt me forever.

I watched numbly has Ron hit the floor. Harry was shaking with anger. I turned to help him, but I was stopped by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You're not going any where Mudblood," she purred, raising her wand and brandishing a Cruciatus Curse on me. I screamed, and when I recovered I noticed Harry being backed into a corner by Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy.

I had tried to run to help again but was hit by another Cruciatus Curse. I looked up, barely taking in a death eater stepping forward and taking off his mask.

"_What are you doing Malfoy, get back in the ranks." Voldemort hissed_

"_Not after I've come this far…" Draco held his trademark smirk._

"_Avada Kedavra," Harry's voice rang out solid through the silent dungeon, as Voldemort slowly fell to the floor. I still couldn't hear but I could tell that just after it Bellatrix and had screamed for her master while Draco had sent a killing curse at his father._

_I stood up weakly, but was too late to save either Harry or Draco. Bellatrix in her rage had sent killing curses at both killing them instantly. I shook with rage and did what I need to do, leaving Bellatrix Lestrange dead along with the rest._

And now I watch as Ginevra Weasley crying over Draco Malfoy, the spy for the Order. I suppose it was better that she had not been down there when the final battle had been going on. She probably would have intervened. She had been up in the upper parts of the Riddle Mansion when it had taken place, taking care of the wounded Order Members. She was, and still is today, the best Med-Witch seen in nearly 1000 years.

"Gin..." I finally spoke resting my hand on her shoulder.

"I must look like a fool…" Her response came as she sniveled.

"No…"

"Oh Herm, come on, Draco would have died again seeing me like this. I don't see you doing this over Harry's grave." I was a little startled at this comment. I had always thought that my relationship with Harry was secret. Not even Ron had known.

"How did…" Her shaking her head cut me off.

"Draco and I were walking by the charms classroom and saw you two together."

"How long were you to together?" I found my self asking noticing the ring she was playing with on her ring finger.

"Ever since the end of my fourth year, you know when I said I had liked Dean Thomas. So about two and half years." She held her hand up to show me the ring.

It was stunning. It was shaped as a snake with two glistening diamond eyes. It had been charmed to hiss and rattle its tail. It looked almost real.

"It says, "_Remembering Us, Brings Me Closer to Heaven_" Ginny smiled awkwardly, remembering I suppose.

"I was there the day he gave that to you…" I found my self again speaking without thought.

"He never promised…we had plans to start a family after the war…but he had known he wasn't coming back. He would have promised if he did. He was always so good about knowing."

I just nodded. I knew she wasn't looking at me but had known what I did. Harry had been the same way with me.

"You go ahead, I'll just be a moment," Ginny stood up brushing herself off and standing up. She suddenly looked very dignified. I knew she wanted to be alone, so I started walking away. I couldn't hear most of what she said, but I did hear the last of it, the part that meant the most.

"…So Death has due us part…. But I will still love you…now and forever…" Then silence. I stood and watched at the moment.

There was Ginevra Weasley, saying goodbye to the one she loved.

End of Fic


End file.
